microfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Round Progression
I suggest having some sort of color-coded indicator for the round number - blue for the first round, red for the second, green next, and so on. The main advantage of doing so would be if this color corresponded to ships' reloading time markers. Assume that ships begin the game with all abilities deactivated - except, of course, ones with constant effects - all weapons ready to fire, and that it will take three full rounds for FTL Drives to spin up and become usable. At the beginning of the round, if need be, determine initiative. At the beginning of your turn, reset your ships' abilities if they are finished/in the process of reloading. You are then free to move, turn, attack, activate abilities, jump across the play area, or execute any other action your ship has available to it. Moving and turning can be done all at once or in several parts, however, a ship may not make more turns nor accelerate/decelerate more than its stats allow. Each time a ship moves or rotates counts, not simply the difference in angle or distance from the round's beginning to end. If an ability is being used, activated, or deactivated, this must be announced to all other players - this is to encourage forethought and to discourage players from attempting to weasel out of an attack by saying, for example, "that attack wouldn't hit - that ship has been cloaked this whole time." To attack, there are several things which must first be checked. First, check to make sure the weapon is reloaded and ready to fire - if it is, declare which weapon will be used, its intended target, and check the angle of the attack. At the beginning of play when players are writing their ships' stat cards, the direction of each weapon should be noted - this serves as the center of that weapon's firing arc. If the ship has a physical representation of a weapon, measure the angle from that point on the ship, otherwise, measure from the stand or center of the ship. An attack outside this firing arc (as explained later in the Weapons section) cannot proceed; another weapon must be used or the ship must turn to bring the weapon to bear. Provided the weapon is reloaded and its target is within the firing arc, check the range (from the same point at which angle was checked) to target ship's hull. Just as firing arcs are detailed in the Weapons section, so too are maximum ranges - if the target is outside of this range, the attack cannot proceed. Lastly, make sure that there are no obstacles in the line of fire if this weapon is a line-of-sight weapon - if there are friendly ships in the way, ignore these, as you can assume that their pilots would move out of the way of the attack. If the attack fails or is called off at any point up to now, the weapon has not yet fired and that weapon can attack later this round. If the attacker wishes to proceed and all the previous conditions are met, the attacker rolls for damage as per rules found in the Weapons section and indicates that the weapon has fired and on what turn it will be ready to fire again. Once all ships have moved, fired, and used all abilities in that fleet or group, the next player takes their turn. Category:Rules